


Colored water.

by sukios



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Selfharm depression victor yuri sad ending vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukios/pseuds/sukios
Summary: Yuuri fought between two questions, he chose one tonight.Hey everyone, please know I don’t romanticize any of this. This was just for me to vent through, not for fun. If there are any mistakes let me know because I’m not too in the mood to fix any of it right now. Please if you’re ever feeling down feel free to message me on Instagram and you can vent to me. (@ksukio) stay safe.(I’m feeling really upset today, fighting my thoughts. I don’t know where to end this so there could be a part two. If not you can decide the ending as well.)





	Colored water.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m really venting through here, please before you read there’s a TRIGGER WARNING.

Yuuri sits at the end of his and Victor’s bed, his fists clenching at the bed sheet tightly. His knuckles turning white, and his breathing coming in rapid breaths.

Was he sure this is what he wanted? What he needed to to, his thoughts were running a million miles per minute. _‘What about Victor..’_ he would miss him so bad. Would he?..

 _his parents, Yurio, Yakov,_ his eyes suddenly began to water. He shook his head and stood up all too fast. Yuuri raised a hand to his head trying to steady his balance. 

He could, he needed too, so he stopped thinking.

shakily he grabbed a pen and a paper and began to write. Soon tears had slipped passed his eyes and his breaths became slow but rough. He had finished the letter and left it on the desk in the front room of their flat. 

Yuuri wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater and walked to the bathroom, and started a bath. Soon, maybe even too soon. The bath was full, Yuuri took in a shaky breath and stepped into the bathtub. 

He had undressed everything for his sweater and undergarments, even left his glasses on. He looked ahead and took in a deep breath, and grabbed his razor. 

Victor didn’t need him, not his parents, not Yurio or yakov. At least that’s what his thoughts had told him. 

He brought his shaky hand to his arm, he had never done this before. It was so unfamiliar, half of him still couldn’t believe this. 

He let the blade touch his skin, shaking. Still shaking, he then began to push and drag the razor down. Yuuri gasped in pain and shock and squeezed his eyes shut. He could do this, it’s what he needed to do. 

Another breath he steadied his hand and began to cut a line down his arm, soon enough blood had flew past the opened skin. Yuuri dropped the blade in the water and looked at his arm, he could not stop shaking. He leaned back against the bathtub wall. His glasses were beganning to fog, or was it his vision? He couldn’t tell at this point. His other hand had been clenching the baths rail, soon loosing his grip. The water had turned red, fast. Faster than he thought. 

 _Victor_. _My husband, my best friend, my coach. I am so sorry, love. Forgive me._

 

Victor sighed closing the door behind him, his cheeks and ears red from the hateful cold weather of Russia. He had a few bags taking up his left arm since he had gone shopping for Yuuri and him to make dinner. 

Makkachin met Victor at the front room while the man tried finding a place to set the bags for a moment, decicding to place it on the counter in the front room his eyes caught a note. With a chuckle victor picked up the note, _‘that silly boy..’_

 

Victor had started reading the note, his whole facial expression changed and realization came to mind. He dropped everything not even bothering to finish the letter, and ran down the hall.

 

he checked their bedroom, Yuuri was not there. He checked the bathroom, and his stomach dropped. Red, red was the only color that filled his vision. Victor rushed to the Side of the bath tub collapsing next to it. 

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri, love. Open your eyes for me, look at me.” Victor pleaded gently scooping his husband in his arms, he had never felt so heavy. So limp, and lifeless. Victor grabbed Yuuri bridal style and sat on the bathroom floor. Everything was soaked, water and blood. Victor frantically looked for something to stop the bleeding. Victor had been muttering pleases and prayers until he found a cloth. He started wrapping it around Yuuri’s arm applying pressure.

” _Please_ , Yuuri! Here here, moye loybe. This will stop the bleeding, you _will_ be okay.” Please be okay, Victor thought. 

Victo stood up will Yuuri his glasses had fallen off in the process, victor rushed out of the bathroom to grab his phone and dial 911. 

As Victor waited for the ambulance Victor kept the pressure on Yuuri’s wrist, he took a moment to realize all the blood. The blood that had covered Yuuri’s sweater, and Victors clothes. Yuuri looked so pale.

 _so pale_.

 

Victor brought a shaking hand to Yuuri’s cheek, brushing a strand of his raven hair out of his eyes still whispering sweet nothings and pleases. 

 

 _‘Oh, Yuuri my love_. _How could you ever think to leave me behind.._ ’ Victor sounded selfish, hell he was being selfish. He was or would never be anything with out Yuuri.

 

His Yuuri.

 

 

 


End file.
